


Touch & Affection

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [57]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: “I can’t remember the last time I held someone’s hand, let alone had a hug.”





	Touch & Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecurityBreach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/gifts).



> I saw the opening line on a post/reblog on SecurityBreach's tumblr [here](http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/176178794506/could-i-get-some-touch-starved-otp-prompts-please) and couldn't resist penning something for it! I also figured, since they indirectly inspired it, I'd gift it to them as well :D
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little fluffy thing!

_“I can’t remember the last time I held someone’s hand, let alone had a hug.”_

The words were little more than a whisper as Loki stared at their joined hands and it made Tony ache to hear. They were said so quietly yet full of a mystifying wonder that barely hid Loki’s craving for _more_.

Tony hadn’t known what would happen when he hugged Loki. 

Sure, they’d started to admit they were semi-serious about each other and weren’t just in it for the sex anymore, but Tony had still been unsure.

He’d just been excited and happy when Loki had agreed to go on vacation with him; to enjoy some white sandy beaches, cocktails and the seclusion of Tony’s private island so they could have some time to themselves. 

So, Tony had hugged him tightly and then grabbed his hand, planning to tug him to their bedroom to pack - but Loki had been frozen, an immovable object. It was when Tony had asked what was wrong that Loki had given his soft confession, and Tony’s heart had been put in a vice. 

He’d immediately stepped in close and wrapped his arm back around Loki while pressing their bodies together. Loki’s arm came around his waist in a possessive hold and Tony let out a soft little sigh. He also promised, “Well, you’ll only get sick of them by the time our vacation’s over. I’ll be all over you like a rash. I want all the boyfriend cuddles I can get.”

Loki let out a quiet laugh, and although Tony couldn’t see his face, he knew he had the small, soft, _happy_ smile that had been appearing more frequently in the last few weeks. “Is that so?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony promised him. “Cuddles, hand-holding, cheek kisses, hugs; the works, you’re not allowed to be out of touching range.”

Loki’s next chuckle sounded thoroughly relieved and pleased. “I suppose I’ll have no choice but to put up with it then.”

Tony nodded, the movement making him nuzzle slightly against Loki’s chest. “Downside of being my boyfriend.”

There was a brief silence before Tony felt a kiss brush the top of his head. Loki’s next words were achingly soft and whispered like a confession, “I wouldn’t call it that, Anthony.”

And if Tony had felt any doubt about what Loki meant, the way that Loki squeezed his hand and hugged Tony even tighter made it delightfully obvious.


End file.
